Cliché
by RainyRain123
Summary: Semua ini klise, namun Solomon tidak membencinya. [SoloShe, au] [teruntuk kindovvf]


_Disclaimer: Magi belong to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: soloshe, au, a bit plotless. Teruntuk_ **kindovvf** _(yang selama ini nemenin ngeship soloshe bareng X"D ) dan penggemar soloshe lainnya. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cliché**

 _a Soloshe fanfiction_

 **.**

* * *

Sheba sakit.

Waktu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, dokter berkata begitu sambil melempar tatapan penyesalan pada Solomon, lalu berkata, "Tolong turuti segala keinginannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

Solomon melihat ekspresi lelah pada wajah Sheba (selama ini dia bertarung sendiri). Gurat senyum yang begitu dia hapal tampak samar di sana. Maka, dia bertekad memenuhinya.

Simtom pertama datang di tengah malam buta. Sheba mengerang dalam tidur dan Solomon tertegun. Dia bertanya Sheba butuh apa, yang dijawab dengan, "Minum," dan, "oh, apakah sup jagung kita masih ada?" Solomon mengangguk.

Sheba berkata lagi, "Tolong ambilkan semangkuk dan campur dengan donat stroberi yang tadi kaubeli. Dan jangan lupa masukkan saos juga." Solomon mengernyit dalam, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia pergi ke dapur sesaat setelah Sheba berteriak, "Tambahkan mie instan juga!"

Ketika pada akhirnya wanita itu mengeluarkan lagi satu suapan sup jadi-jadian tadi ke atas lantai, Solomon hanya bisa menghela napas panjang—panjang sekali. "Aku, 'kan, sakit," Sheba berujar dengan cerianya.

Di lain waktu, Sheba menelpon dari rumah. "Tolong ajak Ugo makan malam di rumah, ya." Solomon—tanpa firasat apa-apa—menyanggupi. Alangkah senangnya jika dia tahu maksud undangan Sheba tadi adalah membicarakan berbagai jenis penelitian gagal rekannya itu. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa merakit mesin untuk mendeteksi kematian seseorang," atau "Apa kau bisa sihir supaya bisa tahu hal-hal yang masih belum pasti?" atau "Coba kau bisa menginap di rumah kami untuk membicarakan penelitianmu itu, Ugo." Solomon melempar tatap tajam pada Ugo saat kalimat terakhir dilontarkan Sheba—begitu tajam sampai-sampai yang bersangkutan tersedak parah.

Dan Sheba berkata tenang setelah Ugo pulang, "Aku, 'kan, sakit."

Pernah juga saat Solomon mencoba melawan kantuk melalui siaran televisi, Sheba yang berbaring di sofa berbantalkan kakinya melompat tiba-tiba. "Aku mau ke pasar malam. Coba cari di sekitar sini, Solomon." Solomon protes, berkata bahwa besok dia harus lembur. Tapi Sheba melancarkan serangan tangis. "Aku, 'kan, sakit, Solomon."

Maka, pria itu menabahkan diri, menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan menyambangi pasar malam terdekat yang cukup lengkap. Wajah Sheba pucat, tapi dia tertawa waktu melihat komidi putar dan tong setan. Solomon menembak beberapa hadiah dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Sheba ketika wanita itu bilang mau jadi partisipan pertunjukan singa dan _bungee jumping_. Solomon lelah. Menghitung dalam hati kapan tiba saatnya semua ini berakhir.

Lalu Sheba dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Solomon masih bisa mendengar sirene ambulans walau sekarang sedang duduk tegang di kursi tunggu. Berbagai kemungkinan berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Sheba. Sheba. Sheba. Kumohon selamat. Kau boleh minta apa saja, es krim campur kecap, atau mengeriting rambut Ugo, atau berkendara lebih jauh untuk melihat matahari terbit. Sheba.

Tangisan familiar menyapa telinganya. Solomon tidak mau menunggu. Dia mendobrak pintu ruang operasi tepat saat dokter membukanya dari dalam. Sheba.

Sheba sudah—

.

.

.

* * *

"Namanya Aladdin, oke? Sudah kucari beberapa referensi dan itu yang terpikir di kepalaku. Kau setuju, Solomon?"

Setuju. Dia setuju. Karena saat Aladdin membuka mata, dan dia melihatnya pertama kali, ribuan pengorbanannya terbayar sudah. Begadang di tengah malam waktu Sheba meminta, membawakan oleh-oleh aneh setiap pulang kerja. Semuanya bukan apa-apa.

Semua ini klise, namun Solomon tidak membencinya. Sebab apa yang kini dia dapatkan di tengah semesta adalah apa yang paling berharga.

Sebuah keluarga.

* * *

.

 _a/n: anggi, ini realisasi obrolan kita waktu itu haha ehem *nangis* /.\ meski ancur, pokoknya, dengan ini, semoga anggi terus semangat ya! OvO9_


End file.
